


Garrick Spectred

by Mondo1682



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: a crossover idea. Between Stargirl and Flash. Ths shows.
Kudos: 5





	Garrick Spectred

"Hello this is Jay Garrick of Earth 2. You are reading my adventures after the JSA dies against our villian counterpart.

Before i tell you the rest. Let's go to the start. The demise of the first JSA. I was told that it lived on because of a girl named Courtney Whitmore. That became Stargirl. And won with the new Junior SA and pat, his family. In Blue Valley, Nebraska. 

But i'm off topic back to that night. It was a normal night our annual recon meeting. Where we all came together. And discussed what we have done and seen heroing wise.

Since we weren't always a team at every moment. Just when we needed too. I had not seen much.

Pat was at home. He's become a reserve member ever since he had his son. So he wasn't here. Which was fortunate. Because of what happened. And he was able to do.

Okay but you want to know the details. Of why i am here now. Right. And that starts with the fight with the injustice society that day. Which is...

The fight started like all the others did. Good guys versus bad guys. I don't know if anyone else made it. But here's the bad guys that wanted justice through injustice. 

A couple sports themed assains named Sportsmaster and Tigress. Their big hulk zombie named Solomon Grundy. While we have the small guys. A dictator dressed telepath named brainwave. A fiddler a violinist that makes sonic attacks. A wizard. Then their cold skined leader named Icicle. 

We never knew their names. Only some of them. I tried to rescue Green lantern. When the wizard tried to trap me. Green lantern exploded. And all i remember was seeing this man. In a green cloak saying "you were chosen to perserve". 

So i guess that's all i can really say. I don't remember much else. If anyone from my earth came too. Guess my question is what you think of it. "

As it is revealed he is in a cell to the reader. Someone is listening on the other side of his cell. And it Barry Allen the Flash of Earth prime saying. "I guess it isn't impossible." 

Fades to Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a crossover idea for a few chapters. Deja vu right. Another Jay Garrick lands in team flash's midst. Takes place for flash post 6x19. 
> 
> Next time The Flash side of things.   
> Stay away Corona.


End file.
